With the development in networking technologies, various Internet functions have been developed. Meanwhile, many of those Internet functions are provided with a new level of intelligence. As one of the important forms of intelligence, resource sharing includes: uploading resources to a server; and downloading a resource of interest by a client from the server, and then running the resource on the client. For example, for an Internet TV client, the user may often need to install certain controls in order to achieve corresponding functions; this generally includes downloading a control data package from a server to the client, and executing it on the client.
In the prior art, when a control has been developed, the control data is directly packaged and then uploaded to a server; the client directly downloads the control data from the server, and executes it after decompressing the data package.
In their studies, the inventors of the present invention found that there is at least the following problem associated with the prior art: in the process of acquiring control data from a server, incompleteness of downloaded data and incompleteness of decompressed data often occur, both of which may cause the acquired control data to be unable to work normally.